


Только молния освещала переулок

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На заявку: Кагеяма/Суга. На арт. Кроссовер с Токийским гулем. Без смертей в пределах пейринга. Арт в примечаниях.Вариант второй. Более мрачный.





	Только молния освещала переулок

**Author's Note:**

> Арт  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/4caa11790ecc02e6d70710ef0dbeb79b/tumblr_n86h93oVGE1sg0y3co2_1280.png

Сугавара спешил домой — задержался после тренировки. 

Район был достаточно спокойный, но идти по тёмным безлюдным улочкам всё равно страшно — фонари горели через один, а то и через два, бросая блики на мокрый асфальт и мелкие лужи. Редкие машины, проезжавшие мимо, ненадолго разрывали тишину шумом двигателей, рассекали полумрак светом фар.

Сугавара не сразу заметил, что за ним кто-то шёл.

Его резко толкнули в переулок. Сугавара попятился и запнулся о какой-то мусор, теряя равновесие и падая. Он еле успел смягчить падение — подставил руку, спасая затылок от удара. Сугавара сдавленно вскрикнул — локоть обожгло резкой болью, на глаза навернулись слёзы. В нос забился неприятный затхлый запах подворотни, стёк в горло, образуя неприятный ком, затрудняющий дыхание. 

Сверху навалилось тяжёлое тело, вжимая в холодный влажный асфальт. 

Проморгавшись, Сугавара разглядел нависшее над ним лицо — оно было скрыто жуткой маской из чёрной резины и пластика: на ней был нарисован безобразный безгубый рот с оскаленными человеческими зубами. Они выглядели совсем настоящими, казалось, вот-вот разомкнутся и вопьются в шею, вырывая кусок плоти.

Сугавара замер, с ужасом смотря в один, не скрытый резиной чёрно-красный глаз. Гуль над ним потянул носом, послышался лёгкий свист воздуха, проникающего через респиратор. Мимо пронеслась машина, на долю секунды освещая переулок; блеснул пластик маски.

Сугавара хотел закричать. Он знал — это будет бесполезно, но страх, сковавший тело и разум, просил выход. Холодная рука легла на открывшийся рот, обрывая крик. Гуль то ли промахнулся, то ли специально положил пальцы на губы, раздвигая их. Сугавара дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. Ему казалось, что рот наполнился кровью — таким был на вкус гуль.

Два пальца раздвинули зубы, проникли в рот, оглаживая язык, проходясь по деснам, царапая нёбо. Хотелось укусить их, но пальцы двинулись глубже, почти надавили на корень языка, и Сугаваре пришлось сдерживать рвотный позыв. Во рту скопилась горькая густая слюна и стекла из уголка губ.

Сверкнула молния, на мгновение освещая переулок. Сугавара видел: гуль не отрывал взгляда от его лица, часто дышал — грудная клетка ходила ходуном. Он вытащил пальцы, но на горло легла другая рука, чуть сжимая, контролируя доступ кислорода.

Гуль наклонился совсем близко, чёрная чёлка мазнула по щеке. Он ткнулся носом за ухо, и Сугавара смог расслышать очень тихое "вкусно, вкусно, вкусно". Он повторял это как мантру, но не спешил расстёгивать замок на маске.

Почему?

Ужасная догадка была как смертельный диагноз в заключении врача.

— Я тебя знаю? — с трудом спросил Сугавара, несмело берясь за запястье гуля. Тот вздрогнул от звука голоса и осторожного прикосновения. Во взгляде отразились испуг и смятение. Сугавара наблюдал, как глаз гуля становился человеческим, синим, как море в плохую погоду.

Гуль с большим трудом отстранился от него. Встал, сделав два шага назад.

Сугавара сел на холодном асфальте, поддерживая корпус рукой. Под ладонь попал камешек, колко впиваясь в кожу. Куртка промокла и теперь холодила спину сквозь футболку.

Гуль стоял напротив, сжимая кулаки. Его потряхивало — Сугавара физически ощущал исходящее от него напряжение, казалось, что он был виной электрических разрядов в небе. Вместе с далёким громом пришла мелкая противная морось. Сугавара поднялся на ноги, не сводя взгляда с гуля. От него всё ещё чувствовалась опасность.

Гуль подошёл, расстёгивая маску. Его глаз оставался человеческим, но Сугавара всё равно боялся. Он сглотнул и машинально сделал пару шагов назад. Тогда гуль резко сократил расстояние между ними и, обхватив затылок Сугавары ладонью, притянул к себе.

Маска больно впивалась в лицо, давила на чувствительное место под носом, терлась о подбородок и щёки жёсткой холодной резиной. Гуль целовал грубо, напористо, больно кусал за язык и губы. Нижнюю губу защипало, и Сугавара почувствовал вкус крови во рту — прокусили.

— Ты меня знаешь, — прошептал гуль и быстро отстранился, оставляя Сугавару одного в темном переулке.

Морось плавно переходила в крупно-капельный дождь, а Сугавара всё стоял, прижимая ладонь к губам.

Кажется, он узнал голос.


End file.
